defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dana Horn
"For a place that is so far away from anything, Everything seems to happen here..." ::Dana Horn on her Home world. Early Life Dana was born out side of Anchorhead on Tatooine to a Correllian family who had moved to chase the dream of riches in the mining game on the harash planet. With little Jedi involvement around the area, it was not until later in her childhood that Dana would join the Jedi Order. She had spent much time helping her father as he ran his small mining business, while running through the streets of Anchorhead with her childhood friends. She found her new like on Coruscant a lot colder, finding it harder to get to sleep at night unless her rooms heating was all the way on. Despite the change in atmospheric conditions, Dana embraced her new found training and was glad to have many new friends her own age. As she got older she found she had an ally as equally intimidating as her ability with the force, her looks. The Beautiful Jedi Her ability with the force had become very well rounded, but to the dismay of many Dana kept a blaster pistol holstered along side her saber. She often found many would stare at her, at first she believed it was because she was a Jedi, but as she learnt to fine tune her senses she detected it was not the fact that she was Jedi. Despite her looks, Dana was a tough self reliant Jedi, and this is what Banto Acobar had seen in her, the Old Mon Calamari Jedi, was stubborn and strong willed but wise in the force, many of these talents would rub off on Dana as she trained with him. One of the first skills Dana was able to hone was the ability to make herself invisible to the crowds, while not able to vanish Dana was able create as little presence in the force as she could, allowing her to slip past force sensitive and non force sensitive a like. As Master and Apprentice were often on Assignment, Dana was able to fully develop her skills in investigation, she had a raw ability to be able to find the truth even with out the force, and dealing with many who were able to resist mind probes, it was under her Masters suggestion that she sign up to the Republic Investigation Bureau. Dana was fast tracked through her process, and worked as a Jedi liaison along side her Master, often called in to offer her skills as well as her Jedi abilities on certain cases. Agent Horn Dana's time at the Bureau had been busy, and working with her Master to solve various cases throughout the galaxy, it was one case that brought her back to Tatooine , her Master was not overly fond of places so unnaturally warm, but his ability in the force would keep him safe. Brought to the harsh world to investigate the disappearance of an Coruscantii Official who had travelled the world to on behalf of his company to check up on their investments. Dana and Banto contacted the local authorities, and found leads hard to come by, Dana knew their assignment would not be easy, their had been a sense of disturbance ever since she took up the case. With authorities giving them the run around, the company of the murdered man was all to happy to point the finger to local free lance miners. As they went through the list of suspects, one name stood out, Jaza Horn. Her Father. Jaza was unaware his daughter was on the planet, let alone looking to him a suspect in her case, as more and more evidence was uncovered the only way it pointed was towards her father. After mediation with her Master, Dana confronted her father to place him under arrest. Arriving at the family homestead, her childhood flashed before her eyes, the house was old and empty. Like it had no life, yet she could feel the presence of her father. Banto informed Dana that he could not go inside, and what lay ahead she must face it on her own, he knelt down and began to meditate. He sat waiting for her in a chair across the room, blaster in hand as she walked around the corner to the horror of her mother slumped on the floor blaster shot to the head. Her father clearly disturbed, raised the weapon at his daughter. Dana begged her father to surrender and face a fair trial on Coruscant, he father just laughed the idea off, then proceeded to let his daughter know what had happened, the death of the official in a disagreement of the way a scam they had been running was to be split, and a addiction to spice over the years as he lived the high life conning profit with insider, With word of her arrival on planet to investigate, her mother had begged him to turn himself in, she had confronted him moments early in an argument which he gunned her down in cold blood. She asked him once again to surrender and her father informed her that there was only one way this could end. With that Jaza opened fire, Dana had no choice but to defend her self. In an instant her blade was out and extended, reflecting the bolts back towards her father striking him in the chest. Academy Dana continued to serve with the RIB after she completed her trials, still known for her beauty, her reputation as an investigator was legendary, even though she was still very young. It was this dedication to her work, and skill in her duty which brought Master Cevit Eage to contact Dana. Like the rest of the Jedi she agreed to travel to the Enclave to take up a spot as instructor, Cevit was keen to have her pass on her skills of investigation to the new generation of Jedi, a skill Cevit believed she had few peers in. She was the youngest Master there, and eventually took on an Apprentice a young Twi'lek Kinsa Teksa. Dana had found Kinsa's interest in Investigation something they could develop as Master and Apprentice, and Kinsa often accompanied her Master out on assignment when her skills were needed. As she was still youthful compared to many of the Masters there on Obroa-Skai she gained a bit of a following by many of the students, and while still able to dim her presence Dana enjoyed the attention, and used it to her advantage to help get her message across. Dana had been incharge of the trial system at the Academy she had set out to push all the Jedi who were ready, known for adding a few extras assignments to certain students during the trials to help them fully reach their potential. The War When the war broke out, Dana was in contact with the RIB, and came back on board along with her Apprentice. She returned to Coruscant and helped head up the department that would investigate war crimes, and traitors to the Republic. She was surprised to see her old Master Banto Acobar was still very much alive, while much older the wise Mon Calamari had taken up a desk position within the Bureau to work between Jedi and the Agents. Dana saw little frontline action, her involvement went to chasing down leaks and arresting fugitives and keeping the Republic safe. Kinsa spent much time doing the same, making arrest after arrest and developed strongly along side her Master, combining her Jedi skill and her Masters training to great effect. As the war ended, Dana headed back once again to the Academy continuing to pass on her skills and train her apprentice. Taking charge of Academy Trails once again, she was pleased to see Kinsa pass, and she had made sure their was no easy route, making her apprentice work for her knighthood. The Destruction of the Enclave As the Academy was destroyed, Dana had played a key role in helping many of the younger Jedi evacuate. Safely delivering them to Tython as their home crumbled behind them. With the Academy gone, Dana stepped back from her role as a Jedi and began took up an offer back as an Agent in the RIB, it was a big loss to the Academy, and the Jedi Order as another experienced Master was gone. Her apprentice would later do the same, joining her Master at the Republic Investigation Bureau Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic